¿Por qué?
by mentes-criminales-fanfics
Summary: "No hay nada que me frene, llevo tanto tiempo muerto, dentro de mí ya no hay nada, tan sólo soy otro cuerpo, arrastrado por el viento; tan violento que sopla el destino." si, no soy buena para los summary :c sólo espero que lo lean3.


**NOTA: -¡**Gracias a _**Titi25 **_y a_** stoppcrying **_por sus reviews**!** :) (Las canciones que puse al principio fueron "Nota de suicidio" de **Porta** y "Moments" de **One Direction. **Yo lloré haciendo este fic, y quizás me odien por él, pero pensé en la idea y dije _¿Por qué no?_ Así que aquí está. No me odien después de esto. **SPENCER REID SABES QUE TE AMO.**

.

.

.

.

"… _llegaré al final de la forma más fácil; la vida no es bella, tan solo busco estar solo. Ahora en un laberinto sin salida dejé de pedirle ayuda a dios, hablo con mi conciencia a solas. Ella me pide que apriete el gatillo y tengo miedo de decir adiós, lo siento si he fallado una vez más_…"

.

.

.

–¿Alguien ha visto a Spence? –Preguntó JJ al ver que el genio no había llegado aún, y él no era de esos que acostumbraba llegar tarde. Era un día nublado en Virginia y no habían casos importantes–

–No, creímos que tú sabrías algo sobre él. –Le respondió Rossi–

–¿Dónde se habrá metido? –Se cuestionó Morgan–

–¿Alguien tiene una idea de dónde puede estar Reid? –Hotch interrogó–

–No contesta su teléfono celular, –Mencionó Penelope– ninguno de los 3 que tengo anotados aquí. –Sus ojos ya comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas, y como siempre Derek estaba ahí para consolarla–

–Diablos, ¿dónde está? –Emily mencionó intentando comunicarse telefónicamente con Spencer–

–No lo sé… pero será mejor encontrarlo. Esto no huele bien. –Dijo la rubia–

.

.

"_Despierto sin ganas de otro día, y será el último. Pocos me creen, hoy llega mi edén, lo asumo y ni dudo, lo juro de corazón. Advierte mi alma muerta; no es una amenaza, es una mentira que acabó siendo cierta_…"

.

.

.

Spencer despertó encima de su cama, con la ropa del día anterior y una botellita en su mano. Leyó su contenido: **"Dilaudid". **Anoche había estado bebiendo, algo que no era común en él; pero lamentablemente fue una de las salidas que encontró para tratar de ignorar sus pensamientos. Y lo peor es que no había solamente bebido, si no que las drogas habían vuelto a aparecer en su vida.

Se levantó de su cama y se dirigió al baño. Se miró en el espejo. Digamos que no se veía de lo más guapo esta mañana. Se lavó la cara, se miró un momento y luego se apoyó en el lavamanos para pensar. _¿Qué me está pasando? _Las voces en su mente seguían ahí, al parecer no pensaban dejarlo, jamás. _Vamos, hazlo. Acaba con todo de una vez por toda._ Se dirigió a su habitación de nuevo, se sentó en la cama, puso sus codos en sus rodillas y apoyó la cabeza en sus manos. _¿Por qué? _Se cuestionó. _¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué yo?_

.

"_Estoy harto de vivir huyendo siempre del pasado. Fui cobarde, me rendí, más de una vez estuve a punto. Apunto en mi libreta esta historia incompleta, ya ni lucho; páginas en blanco, tintadas del rojo de mi sangre_…"

.

Se levantó. Tomó una libreta y un lápiz y se dispuso a escribir.

"_Estoy solo en un silencio que molesta y grito. Escucha mi última palabra, léete mi último escrito. Préstame atención, sólo pido eso, lo necesito. Caen gotas de sudor y de mis ojos en mi nota de suicidio. Siento no poder no decir más; pocos llorarán, pero cuántos se alegrarán. Vi mi nombre en una lápida y ni se me hizo extraño. Cuántas cargas he llevado para tan pocos años… No hay nada que me frene, llevo tanto tiempo muerto, dentro de mí ya no hay nada, tan sólo soy otro cuerpo, arrastrado por el viento; tan violento que sopla el destino. No hay testigo, no hay amigos, no queda ningún motivo; solo recorro el camino, sé que en las puertas del cielo no hay sitio para este peregrino. ¿Dios? parece ser mentira, hoy sabré si es cierto lo de que tras la muerte, existe otra vida_."

Las lágrimas no tardaron en caer por sus mejillas. Había pensado en esta decisión desde hace tanto tiempo… y hoy ya no había vuelta atrás.

Su madre, su padre, Gideon, Tobias, las drogas, los dolores, las voces… ¿Por qué no podía ser alguien _normal_? ¿Cómo era posible que alguien tan joven como él, estuviera pasando por tantas cosas como esas?

Miró su velador. Ahí estaba su pistola. Su amiga en este momento… ¿Dónde estará su equipo ahora? De seguro nadie se preocupó porque él no se había presentado al trabajo.

.

.

–Tenemos que ir a su departamento. –Dijo JJ–

–JJ no sabemos si está ahí. –Mencionó Morgan–

–Además no podemos entrar sin una autorización.

–¿Y si nos abre? –Preguntó la rubia–

–¿Si no nos contesta, tú crees que nos abrirá? –Agregó Prentiss–

–Aaron…–La rubia le dio una mirada desesperada. Esto no se veía bien. ¿Qué pasaba con Spence? ¿Qué le pasaba a _su Spence? _No estaba dispuesta a perder a su amigo–

–Andando. JJ tu irás conmigo. García necesitamos que te quedes aquí, infórmanos si sabes algo, nosotros también lo haremos. Los demás a las camionetas, rápido. –Ordenó Hotchner. Todos obedecieron. Después de todo, cada uno de los que estaba ahí esperaba encontrar al joven doctor–

.

El corazón de Jennifer latía mucho más rápido de lo normal. Esto no estaba bien, no era normal. Su amigo no era de esas personas que desaparecen de la nada y evitan cualquier tipo de contacto… _esto no puede estar pasando._

.

Hotch y JJ llegaron al departamento de Reid. En la entrada del edificio se encontraron con el resto del equipo y procedieron a entrar al hogar de Spencer.

Decidieron subir por las escaleras hacia el quinto piso, ya que no tenían y no querían o _debían_ perder tiempo esperando un ascensor.

Las manos de la rubia temblaban. Sus piernas se movían por inercia, sentía cómo se le doblaban las rodillas con cada paso que daba y cómo su respiración era más agitada conforme iban acercándose al departamento. Por su cabeza pasaron todas esas imágenes de los momentos de Reid y ella. Su primera "cita" en el juego de los Skins, el tema de Tobías Hankel, el apadrinamiento de Henry, su apoyo cuando pasó por todo el tema del divorcio con Will… algo andaba mal y ella debía ayudarlo.

El equipo ya había llegado al piso donde vivía Spencer. Estaban por tocar a su puerta cuando de repente… _¡Bang bang!_

_._

–¡SPENCE! –Jennifer se apresuró a abrir la puerta, pero fue inútil. Rossi la hizo a un lado y dejó que Morgan derribara el pedazo de madera–

–¿Spencer? –Gritó Hotch entrando en el departamento vacío, o casi vacío–

–Hotch, hay luz en la pieza de Reid. –Aclaró David. El equipo se apresuró en ir a revisar–

–Oh Dios mío…–Mencionó Emily al ver la escena. Reid estaba tirado encima de su cama, con su pistola en la mano, una carta en la otra, un balazo en la cabeza y… _muerto_–

–S-Spence… –Jennifer estaba helada. ¿Qué diablos era esto? Tenía que ser una broma de mal gusto–

Morgan se dirigió al cuerpo del joven para tomarle el pulso, pero no, ya no había nada que hacer. Se había ido. Estaba muerto.

Miró a su equipo con lágrimas en los ojos, agachó la mirada y negó con la cabeza. Jennifer rompió en llantos.

–No… no puede ser… –JJ había entrado en estado de shock. Comenzó a lanzar y destruir cosas. No le importaba nada… el hombre más importante de su vida, luego de su hijo, ya no estaba con ella. Sin el ya nada tenía sentido.–

–JJ… –Morgan la abrazó para tratar de controlarla. Jennifer lloró en su hombro–

–No puede ser… –Mencionó Hotch. Morgan miró a sus compañeros. Hotch estaba conteniendo las lágrimas, David no pudo aguantar el dolor y Emily miraba shockeada el cuerpo sin vida de su compañero–

–Tranquila… todos estamos aquí. –Le dijo Derek para tratar de calmarla.–

–No lo entiendo… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nos dejó así? –JJ se secó las lágrimas que le impedían hablar– Si estaba mal… ¿Por-por qué nunca nos mencionó nada? ¿Por qué no pidió ayuda si…? –No pudo seguir hablando. Las lágrimas se lo impidieron.–

–Chicos, dejó una carta. –Avisó Prentiss tomando el papel. –En realidad hay dos. Una es para todo el equipo, la otra es para ti, JJ. –Jennifer tomó el pedazo de papel, miró a sus compañeros y entró al baño a leerla, para tener un poco más de privacidad–

.

_Querida JJ: (_Oh, cómo amaba su letra desordenada…)

"_Si estás leyendo esto, es porque seguro ustedes ya me han encontrado… primero que nada, quiero pedirte perdón. Perdón por irme así, sin comentarlo, sin pensarlo quizás… puede que ustedes no se lo esperaran… pero yo sí. Yo sabía que este día llegaría alguna vez, sabía que todas las cosas que me pasan o me han pasado me superarían y acabarían conmigo. Se supone que debía ser fuerte, debía pedir ayuda e intentar superarlos. Créeme que lo hice, lo intenté, pero nunca funcionó; esas vocecitas en mi cabeza seguían ahí, y supuse que nunca se irían, nunca me dejarían tranquilo. No podía más con esto, no podía más con el tema de mi madre, o de mi padre… no podía más con estos problemas y dolores que llevaba dentro. Tan dentro que quizás con suerte una o dos personas sabían de ellos._

_Vaya, esto es tan difícil para mí… ahora estoy sentado en mi cama pensando en cada lindo momento que pasé con ustedes, y contigo. Te prometo, te juro, que nunca los olvidaré, porque se quedarán siempre en mi corazón. Siento que soy un cobarde por hacer esto, por tratar de terminar con mis problemas de esta forma, pero no encontré otra salida. _

_No es un secreto el que nunca haya sido bueno con las palabras… pero estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo. ¿Y sabes? Hay algo que quiero decirte, que he querido decirte desde hace muchísimo tiempo, y nunca tuve el valor o la hombría para hacerlo… __**Te amo. **__Sí, te amo desde hace mucho tiempo, más del que te imaginas. Y no, no te amo como una amiga como lo había aclarado muchas veces… te amo como amas a una persona especial, a esa persona que quieres que sea tu compañera para siempre, con la que quieres compartir los buenos y malos momentos de la vida, con la que quieres formar una familia y tener una historia juntos… así te amo._

_Nuevamente te pido perdón. No me resentiría si te enojaras conmigo por esto. ¿Qué más da? Yo ya no estoy ahí. Te pido que le hables a Henry de mí. Cuéntale sobre su padrino, sobre cómo cazaba a esos "monstruos" como los llamaba él. Él fue una de las personas más importantes de mi vida; quizás tú no lo sabías. Ese pequeño significaba tanto para mí… lo extrañaré, no sabes cuánto. Extrañaré su risa, sus abrazos, su energía, su alegría, su cariño, su honestidad, su complicidad, su inocencia… me encantaría haberlo visto crecer. Verlo convertirse en todo un chico y luego, con el tiempo, en todo un hombre. Me encantaría haber compartido tantas cosas con él; pero no pude, y ya no lo hice._

_Me despido de ti, de Morgan, de Emily, de Hotch, de Rossi, de García, del equipo, de la UAC. Gracias por todos estos años de mi vida. Te agradezco a ti por hacer de esos años mucho mejores, sin que tú lo supieras. Te amo y, nuevamente, lo siento._

_Aquel que te amó toda su vida en secreto,_

_Spence."_

_._

Jennifer se secó las lágrimas que no dejaban de caer por su cara. Aún no podía creer lo que pasaba, aún no podía creer que Spence, _su Spence_, se hubiera ido. No. Esto no podía ser verdad. Sus piernas le fallaron y se apoyó contra la pared, donde bajó hasta encontrarse con el frío piso.

–Spence…–Susurró. Fue como un llamado. Como si él estuviera ahí y en cualquier momento llegaría y la consolaría, diciéndole que todo estaría bien. –Spence…–

–¿JJ? –Preguntó Emily con la voz quebrada al otro lado de la puerta. JJ no respondió. –¿JJ? –Volvió a preguntar Prentiss. Al no obtener respuesta decidió entrar. –Jennifer…

–¿Por qué? –Se cuestionó JJ ignorando por completo a su amiga.

–Jennifer escucha…

–¿Por qué se fue y nos dejó así? –JJ comenzaba a desesperarse. –¿¡Por qué me dejó si…!? –No pudo seguir. Su llanto ahogaba sus palabras y se le hacía imposible hablar.

–¿A qué te refieres? –Cuestionó Emily. Jennifer le entregó la carta dirigida a ella sin despegar la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared. Prentiss la leyó rápidamente y la miró.

–Wow… por lo menos te lo dijo y no se lo llevó con él…

–Yo también. –Dijo JJ.

–¿Eh?

–Yo también lo amaba, Emily… –Respondió Jennifer– Lo amaba pero me di cuenta muy tarde. –Comenzó a llorar otra vez. No podía creer lo que sucedía.

.

.

"_Cierra la puerta, tira la llave__. __No deseo ser recordado, no quiero ser visto__, n__o quiero estar sin ti. Mi juicio está nublado, como el cielo de esta noche__. Los murmuros son silenciosos, la voz es insensible__. Trato de gritar a todo pulmón, esto lo hace más difícil__y las lágrimas caen por mi cara__…"_

.

Jennifer entró a su casa, tiró las llaves y encendió las luces. Henry estaba con su niñera y se quedaría ahí durante el resto del día y en la noche.

Entró al baño y miró en el espejo su maquillaje corrido producto de las lágrimas. Se limpió la cara y se sentó en el sillón de su living. _Nunca antes se había sentido tan vacía._ Sintió su teléfono sonar pero no contestó la llamada. No quería hablar con nadie. Sólo quería desaparecer; era imposible, tenía un hijo y por nada en el mundo lo dejaría solo.

Fue a buscar una manta, se estiró en el sillón y se tapó. ¿Cómo había pasado todo esto de la noche a la mañana? Se odiaba a sí misma por haberlo dejado solo, aunque ¿cómo iba a saberlo? Cerró sus ojos. _¡Bang bang!_ El sonido de los disparos que escuchó en el departamento de Spencer se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez.

Tomó la carta que él mismo escribió para ella y la miró. Observó con detalle su letra, desordenada y muchas veces inentendible. Miró su _"_Te amo". Volvió a odiarse a sí misma. ¿Cuánto tiempo ocultó y negó sus sentimientos por Spencer? Maldita sea, no era hasta que pasó lo que pasó que se dio cuenta de que de verdad lo necesitaba. Se dio cuenta de lo importante que era él para su vida. De cuánto lo amaba, y lo amó sin ella saberlo. Apretó la carta contra su pecho, cerró los ojos y lloró.

–Te amo Spence…–Susurró. Tenía la esperanza de que él la escuchara, estuviera donde estuviera. –Perdón.

.

"_Cierra la puerta, apaga la luz. Quiero estar contigo, quiero sentir tu amor; quiero estar sentado a tu lado, no puedo ocultar esto a pesar de que lo he intento. Mi corazón late más fuerte, el tiempo se me escapa. Mis manos temblorosas tocan tu piel; esto se hace más difícil, y las lágrimas caen por mi cara... __Si tan sólo pudiéramos tener esta vida un día más__. __Si tan sólo pudiéramos volver el tiempo atrás__… __Sabes que voy a ser tu vida, tu voz, tu razón de ser__. __Mi amor, mi corazón está respirando por este momento en el tiempo__. __Voy a encontrar las palabras para decir antes de que me dejes __**hoy**__…__"_


End file.
